Caminemos juntos hacia el mañana
by Kitsune-Uzushio
Summary: Luego de tres largos años por fin sus caminos se vuelven a encontrar. Ella nació para estar junto a él y él nació para ella.


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

Luego de regresar de su época Kagome Higurashi se reunió finalmente, luego de tres largos años, con aquel ser que tanto anhelaba ver, su querido Inuyasha.

Al atravesar el pozo Inuyasha estaba ahí, con una mirada que demostraba un gran cariño hacia ella. Tomo su mano y con su ayuda pudo salir de aquel pozo, el que años atrás la había hecho llegar hasta ahí, pero ahora, ahora ya no volvería a atravesarlo si el se lo permitía se quedaría a su lado.

- Inuyasha, perdóname- le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos- ¿me estabas esperando?

- Kago…- murmuro- idiota- le dijo al momento que la bajaba del pozo y la cobijo en sus brazos- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- ¡Kagome!- escucho las voces de sus amigos

- Sango chan, Miroku san, Shippou chan- dijo Kagome emocionada con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡Kagome!- gritó Shippou prácticamente llorando y se lanzo a sus brazos

- Shippou chan- dijo alegremente y lo estrechó en su brazos

- Kagome- dijo Shippou entre sollozo- no sabes cuanto te extrañe

- Yo también los extrañe

- Kagome sama- llamo Miroku- es un honor que haya regresado

- Gracias- le dio una gran sonrisa- ¿eh…?- dijo sorprendida al ver a las dos pequeñas que Miroku tenia en sus brazos las cuales tenían un gran parecido a su amiga

- Sí, así es- dijo Sango al ver que era lo que le causaba impresión- son nuestras hijas

Kagome solamente la miro tratando de procesar la información- ¡!- Kagome juntó las manos y dio una mirada soñadora- al fin Miroku sama sentó cabeza- dijo al momento en que se dirigió a abrazarla- los felicito son hermosas y…- no pudo continuar pues sintió un pequeño bulto en la espalda de su amiga- ¿EHH?- dijo sorprendida- al parecer ustedes no pierden el tiempo jeje- le dio una mirada picara la cual provoco un gran sonrojo en Sango

- Hay pero que cosas dices…- hizo un mohín con sus manos extremadamente avergonzada

- Bueno.- interrumpió Miroku salvando a sus esposa- Sera mejor que volvamos a la aldea estoy seguro que alguien esta muy impaciente para estar a solas contigo- dijo mirando de reojo a Inuyasha el cual lo notó y un ligero rubor encendió sus mejillas

El camino de regreso a la aldea fue lleno de risas y conversaciones, de todos menos de cierto Hanyou que iba detrás de ello observando a la pelinegra, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Shippou se le acerco

- Parece que alguien esta feliz- dijo Shippou con voz cantarina la cual molestó a Inuyasha

- Cállate enano- le dijo molesto- cállate o te golpeo maldita pulga- le dijo al momento que levantaba un puño en forma de amenaza

- Hay…- suspiro meneando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados- ni con esto cambias tu carácter perro

- ¿Qué dijiste enano?- le increpo Inuyasha perdiendo la paciencia así que lo agarro de la cola y lo empezó a zamarrear

-¡Kagome!- chillo Shippou pidiendo auxilio

- ¡Inuyasha!- lo reprendió cuando se volteo - ¡suéltalo!- pero Inuyasha hizo caso omiso por un segundo mirándola y continuo con lo que estaba- Inuyasha…- murmuro perdiendo la paciencia- ¡OSUWARI!- digo el mágico conjuro e Inuyasha se precipito al suelo enseguida lo cual Shippou aprovecho para lanzarse a los hombros de Kagome

- Kagome…- dijo Inuyasha molesto

- ¿Tienes algo que decirme?- dijo en tono tenebroso mientras un aura negra comenzaba a rodearla provocando que Inuyasha sudara frio

- No… na-nada- dijo intimidado y Kagome volteo y siguió con su camino mientras que Shippou le sacaba la lengua- Maldito enano- murmuro molesto

La llegada a la aldea fue muy acogedora aunque los aldeanos al ver a Kagome se sorprendieron pero luego todos fueron a su bienvenida. Entre la multitud de gente apareció Rin junto a la anciana Kaede quien no podía creer que Kagome hubiese regresado del otro lado del pozo puesto que la perla de Shikon ya no existía.

Kagome se sintió apenada cuando sus amigos le dijeron que harían una comida en si honor, al principio Kagome se opuso rotundamente, pero luego gracias a las insistencias de Inuyasha (quien por supuesto no dejaría pasar una oportunidad en la que hubiera comida) Kagome aceptó.

La comida la elaboraron Sango, la anciana Kaede, Rin y Kagome a quien no se le había permitido acercarse puesto que la comida era en su honor pero Kagome insistió tanto ellas se rindieron, así que Kagome se salió con la suya. Los muchachos fueron a buscar leña, luego Inuyasha fue a pescar mientras Miroku se hacia cargo de su pequeño, pero a Shippou, muy a su pesar, fue el objeto de entretención de las pequeñas Youkai como las apodaron Inuyasha y Shippou.

La comida se llevo a cabo detrás de la casa de Sango y Miroku. La comida fue muy grata en compañía de todos, Kagome se sentía muy dichosa de tener unos amigos como los suyos.

La noche avanzo muy rápido, contando anécdotas, entre risas y discusiones, que por supuesto eran de Inuyasha versus el que osara decir algo que lo molestara y generalmente era Shippou el causante de su enojo, pero aun así fue una noche inolvidable. La entretención llego a su fin en cuanto la anciana Kaede se disculpo, puesto se sentía cansada y se marcho junto con Rin y Shippou. Los pequeños se quedaron dormidos y Sango los fue a dejar a la cama dejando a Miroku, Inuyasha y Kagome en la fogata.

- Bueno muchachos- dijo Miroku al momento que se levantaba de un tronco- creo que ya es hora de dormir.

Kagome al escuchar eso, se percato al fin, que no tenia lugar donde quedarse puesto que Sango y Miroku ahora eran pareja y tenían a sus maravillosos hijos y no quería importunar por otro lado la anciana Kaede ya tenia a Rin bajo su cuidado y a Shippou de vez en cuando y ella estando ahí sería una carga. Así que tuvo que optar por quedarse con Inuyasha pero… ¿donde?

Miroku se percato de la cara de preocupación de Kagome y supo cual era la razón- Kagome sama por favor no se preocupe- le dijo y Kagome lo miro atenta- si su problema es no dormir bajo un techo no se preocupe

- Miroku san- le interrumpió Kagome- no se preocupe no quiero molestarlo en su casa y…

- No es eso a lo que me refiero, sino a…- miro a Inuyasha- el sabe a lo que me refiero, bueno con su permiso, me retiro, buenas noches- se retiro dejando a Kagome confusa

- Inuyasha…- lo llamó- ¿a que se refiere el monje?

- Keh… no se esta loco

- Dime…- le dijo amenazante

- Bueno..- dijo rascándose la cabeza- lo que pasa es que tengo una casa

- ¿QUE?- dijo sorprendida

- Keh, es pequeña y no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí- le dijo mirándola. Luego de un largo silencio Inuyasha estaba perdiendo la paciencia- Keh ¿vamos o te vas a quedar afuera? Para que sepas no me importa y…

- No…- dijo ella mientras tomaba su mano provocando un leve sonrojo a los dos- esta bien ¿vamos?- el asintió con la cabeza y la subió a su espalda

Inuyasha corría con Kagome a su espalda hacia las afueras de la aldea. Se dirigían por el sendero del rio hasta que Kagome diviso donde se encontraba una pequeña casa de madera, era parecida a las casas que se encontraban en la aldea, pero por alguna razón, a Kagome esta le pareció extremadamente acogedora, era como si se encontrara en su propia casa. Al llegar, Inuyasha la bajo de su espalda y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que pasara. Kagome entro y se dedico a inspeccionar cada rincón de esa pequeña casa. Se parecía a la de la anciana Kaede pero esta tenia una gran ventana que se cerraba con mimbre la cual estaba abierta y se podía ver la luna la cual se reflejaba en el rio, tenía dos habitaciones.

Inuyasha dirigió la vista hacia donde ella la tenia posada- Miroku me obligo a hacer dos habitaciones- dijo rompiendo el silencio- le dije que era inútil ya que yo no duermo aquí

- ¿Quieres decir que no has ocupado esta casa?- le pregunto

- No-

- …- Kagome bufo-Eres tonto o te haces

- Oye…- dijo molesto

- Bueno-. Suspiro cansada- será mejor que lo pienses es tu casa y deberías dormir aquí y…

-Keh… No lo necesito- dijo escuetamente- No soy un débil humano el cual necesita protección

- Inuyasha…- murmuro Kagome, se sentía triste puesto que no entendía por que Inuyasha reaccionaba así

- Me voy- se dio la vuelta para retirarse pero sintió que Kagome le jalaba la manga de su kosode

- No…- Murmuro- no te vallas, quédate a mi lado- comenzó a tiritar Inuyasha sintió que Kagome estaba a punto de llorar- No me dejes, no quiero estar sin ti Inuyasha…

Inuyasha no la dejo continuar, se volteo y la estrecho en un abrazo lleno de necesidad, si, el también la necesitaba- Kagome… lo siento…- apretó el abrazo- no llores por favor- le dijo y la tomo de su nuca y la puso en su pecho mientras el olía su cabello

- Quédate… solo esta noche

Inuyasha asintió y se sentó con ella a su lado mientras observaban la luna a través de la ventana

- Me impresionas Inuyasha nunca me lo imagine, es hermosa ¿Cómo te surgió la idea?- pregunto curiosa

- Para ser sincero contigo- comenzó- desde que te marchaste he sentido un vacio en mi corazón el cual no pude llenar con nada- soltó una pequeña risa casi inaudible para la pelinegra- de ahí nació la idea- se miraron a los ojos e Inuyasha tomo su mano- Kagome yo… yo tenia la esperanza de que volvieras, se que es egoísta pero te necesitaba, necesitaba que estuvieras junto a mi…

- Inuyasha… no, no es egoísta yo también necesitaba estar a tu lado, durante tres años estuve esperándote, anhelaba el día que volvieras a aparecer del pozo- A Kagome se le empezó a nublar la vista por las lagrimas- Inuyasha yo… yo no volveré a ver a mi familia nunca mas, tome esta decisión para estar contigo así que… solo déjame estar a tu lado- se inclino hacia el lado y poso su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha

- Kagome…- Inuyasha con su otra mano tomo a Kagome del mentón y levanto su cabeza secando sus lagrimas- en ese caso déjame protegerte, te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, Kagome no quiero perder a alguien importante para mi otra vez… me dolió la perdida de Kikyo no la pude proteger de Naraku, pero a ti…

Kagome se sintió dolida, aparto su cara de las manos de Inuyasha, le dolía ser el parche, le dolía ser la sombra de Kikyo. Inuyasha se percato de la molestia de Kagome y supo cual era el motivo.

- Mírame… no entiendes yo no quise…

- No Inuyasha… entiendo, entiendo que como no has podido proteger a Kikyo ahora lo quieras hacer conmigo, entiendo que siempre seré la sombra de Kikyo ante tus ojos

- No Kagome, mírame- pero ella se levanto y se volteo dándole la espalda tratando de contener un mar de lagrimas que amenazaba con salir- Escúchame- el también se puso de pie- Kagome tu…tu me aceptaste tal cual soy y no te importo si era un Hanyou, tu me enseñaste a sonreír, a confiar en los demás, fuiste la razón por la cual pude hacer amigos, derramar lagrimas por ellos, comprender la verdadera fuerza y la amabilidad, por eso…- Inuyasha dio un paso hacia ella y la abrazo de espalda colocando sus manos en su vientre- por eso Kagome tu eres mucho mas importante de lo que fue Kikyo en su tiempo… Kagome yo… yo… te amo.

Kagome al escuchar esas palabras sintió una emoción tan grande la cual creyó que no podía contener, se giro y lo miro a esos ojos dorados que tanto le fascinaban y se dio cuenta de la verdad en sus palabras- Inuyasha yo siempre te he amado

- Kagome…- se inclino despacio hacia abajo Kagome lo miro con y luego los cerro entreabriendo sus labios y el finalmente cerró sus ojos también y presiono sus labios contra los de ella.

El beso se torno más pasional cuando la lengua de Inuyasha pidió permiso para entrar a su boca. No sabían cuando tiempo habían permanecido besándose pero se llenaron de sensaciones nunca antes sentidas. Entre besos caminaron hasta una de las habitaciones en la que había un futon en el suelo.

La recostó sobre el futon y continuo besándola, besaba sus labios, su mejilla, su frente y luego poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta llegar a su cuello, el cual besó deleitándose de su sabor. Era simplemente exquisito.

Ambos supieron lo que estaban a punto de hacer, se miraron a los ojos, cada uno perdiéndose en los del orto, en sus miradas se podía ver el amor y la pasión la cual reclamaba por ser consumada. Se miraron fijamente como pidiéndose permiso para lo que venia, pero no hubo palabras, solo hechos.

La ropa fue desapareciendo lentamente. Inuyasha se deleitaba con el cuerpo de Kagome explorando cada rincón y sin perder ningún detalle de su cuerpo. Se puso en medio de esos dos montes blanquecinos en los cuales se perdió.

Kagome se arqueaba ante el placer que le proporcionaba su amado, con cada lamida Kagome gemía pidiendo mas, arqueo su cuerpo y su muslo rozo con la entrepierna de Inuyasha, podía sentir su erección palpitante de deseo, lo necesitaba, necesitaba a Inuyasha, necesitaba ser una con el.

Inuyasha besaba sus senos con ternura y descendió hasta su plano vientre y se detuvo de súbito al oler la excitación de Kagome, lo volvía loco, afloraba sus instintos más primitivos, sentía que su miembro le reclamaba para que la hiciera suya de una buena vez.

Las caricias de Inuyasha se tornaban más fieras y pasionales quemando su piel en cada roce. Kagome al sentir que Inuyasha se detuvo en su vientre aprovecho la oportunidad para acariciar las orejas de Inuyasha, ese simple gesto hizo enloquecer al Hanyou soltando un gemido muy excitante para los oídos de la pelinegra provocando que su bajo vientre se humedeciera aun mas.

La excitación de Kagome cada vez se hacia mas intensa y eso lo pudo oler. Inuyasha subió nuevamente besando sus labios con vehemencia, la miro a los ojos advirtiendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ella asintió.

Inuyasha froto su miembro en los pliegues de Kagome y amos gimieron sonoramente. Inuyasha se irguió apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y tomo una pierna de Kagome y la coloco sobre su cadera para tener mejor acceso su entrada. Se inclino y la beso con ternura y luego fue introduciendo lentamente su miembro duro y palpitante en la cavidad estrecha de Kagome llevándose así la barrera que protegía la virginidad de ella.

Kagome dio un pequeño gemido de dolor y se aferro fuertemente a los omoplatos de Inuyasha clavando sus uñas en el.

- Kagome… lo siento… no quería lastimarte… si… si quieres me detengo- Inuyasha lucho contra su voluntad estar dentro de ella se sentía maravilloso, pero si eso la lastimaba prefería no continuar.

- No… sigue, es normal que me duela so…solo necesito acostumbrarme a ti

Inuyasha obedeció y se quedo dentro de ella sin moverse, la besaba con extrema delicadeza logrando que se relajara, luego de unos minutos Kagome empezó a sentir que su malestar disminuía dándole paso a sensaciones increíbles las cuales recorrían todo su ser, ella empezó a mover su cadera contra la de Inuyasha dándole a entender que continuara y así lo hizo.

Inuyasha la envestía lentamente sintiéndola, luego los movimientos se tornaron más rápidos, el salía por completo y la envestía de una sola vez llegando hasta el fondo. Repitió varias veces ese movimiento hasta que no fe suficiente y comenzó a envestirla con fiereza, Kagome gemía e Inuyasha gruñía de placer.

Kagome comenzó a sentir que unas pequeñas corrientes se albergaban bajo su bajo vientre e Inuyasha la sentía cada vez mas estrecha, sentía que todo estaba por acabar. Las paredes de Kagome se comenzaron a convulsionar en un exquisito orgasmo apresando el miembro de Inuyasha en su totalidad. Luego de tres envestidas más Inuyasha toco el cielo y se fue dentro de ella descargando toda su masculinidad dentro de ella.

Agotado, callo sobre ella sin lastimarla, la beso tiernamente y se volteo dejando a Kagome recostada sobre su pecho. Kagome lo miro y se sintió completa por primera vez en su vida.

-Te amo Inuyasha

- Yo también te amo, idiota

Kagome soltó una pequeña risa antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Inuyasha la miro acariciando su espalda y los cubrió con su kosode, luego la siguió en ese hermoso sueño en el que compartirían sus vidas caminado juntos hacia el mañana.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui...**

**Es mi primer fic de Inuyasha n.n**

**Espero que me den reviews**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
